


Hugs!

by geecee



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geecee/pseuds/geecee
Summary: Tifa loves the dolls!





	Hugs!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coin_trick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coin_trick/gifts).



Dear Coin_trick..

maybe this picture doesn't really match your request for the OT3 (since Rude and Reno just dolls here LOL) , but I hope you like it even just a bit (^__^) v

 

 


End file.
